


Wierzę w Holmesów

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kiedy świat wpada w panikę, John i Greg pozostają spokojni. Tekst na temat 30 (wiara) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Od zakończenia drugiej wojny światowej, na świecie wiele razy panowała niespokojna atmosfera. Ludzie się bali, państwa zbroiły, przemysł szalał… Ale nigdy tak bardzo jak teraz.

Państwa wariowały, giełda szalała, a mieszkańcy robili zapasy i wpadali w powszechną panikę. Nie dało się nie znać co najmniej pięciu paranoików.

Panika nie ominęła też Scotland Yardu czy kliniki doktora Watsona. Nieważne jednak, ile razy współpracownicy pytali mężczyzn o to, dlaczego ci są spokojni, odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała:

— Wierzę w Holmesów.

I mieli rację. Wojna zaczęła się dwa tygodnie po śmierci prawnuka Grega i Mycrofta — ostatniego Holmesa. (Jedyna córka Johna i Sherlocka przybrała nazwisko męża).

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
